Metal Slug Retribution!
by KillaMojo
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction that i have posted here! So please R&R and enjoy!


"Get up rebel, your trial will begin when you reach the courthouse."

I awaken to the hard voice of the guard, I begin to sit up in my bed and rub my eyes from the long sleep I had taken in on the uncomfortable and dusty bed of my prison cell. I look out my cell bar window and see the suns light shining through the cold steel bars that lock me in this metallic and stone prison. I then began to realize that today is the day that I go on trial for my war crimes against the world ranging from terrorism to traitor of the state. I sighed as I got out of my bed and prepare myself for the day and went to the sink to wash my face up with cold water to wake me up some more. I then began to look at myself in the mirror, I was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit with a large number one on the back, I had a large scar running down from my right eye down to my bottom jaw, my eyes were still brown as ever and my hair was still short and black since I disliked having long hair.

I then heard the cell doors opening and turned to see five guards armed to the teeth with AR10 rifles and body armor, one of the guards came up to me holding a large pair of steel cuffs that seemed impossible for even an escape artist to get out of. I already knew this procedure and placed both of my hands out in front of me and he then cuffed them and I was then lead out of my cell and had to walk throughout the prison to an armored transport most likely. I looked at each guard carefully and they paid no attention to my observations until one of them spoke to me as we were walking.

"So rebel, what made you get captured in the first place? I heard that all of you freaks were die-hard fanatics for your precious Morden."

I did not reply and just stayed silent, he then gave a silent mumble to himself and we still continued walking through the prison to the transport. Although I stood silent I was seething with rage at the name of Morden, that it a name that I will regret ever uttering from my mouth for as long as I lived.

After walking for a few minutes, we had finally reached the large metal gate with two other armed guards standing next to it, we stood there until the gate started lifting up and a bright light was shining through it. Once the gate was lifted I then saw a large crowd of people with cameras flashing at me and people on microphones that were either trying to talk to me or talking to the cameras for some news channel but I managed to spot an armored truck that will transport me to the courthouse. We then walked through the large crowd that shot at us with flashing lights with their cameras or yelling at me for answers but we made it inside the armored truck and I was seated next to two armed Regular Army soldiers in which they also had AR10's with them.

The truck then speeded off to the courthouse and I just sat there inside waiting for the inevitable to happen but for now I guess I could just take whatever sweet time I had left and just remember some of the old proud moments I had in my life. I remember the time when I defected from the Regular Army and joined General Morden for his cause of creating a new government that had no corruption and I never felt any more proud of myself since that day. I fought hard during the first and second Modern Wars but after that though, things had started to change, the real goal had become nothing but an illusion and had become more of a nightmare and that's when I had quit the Rebel Army.

My memories were then quickly vanished by a large explosion that lifted this truck into the air and sent us crashing down and rolling until the truck finally stopped on its top side. My head was hurting and I was a bit dizzy from the impact and explosion but when I saw the two guards that were with me, they were dead. I then took the opportunity to grab one of the keys of the deceased Regular Army soldiers and unlocked myself from the cuffs and then grabbing an AR10 rifle and pistol from them and kicked the door out and headed outside from the wreckage. Once I was outside though I saw buildings being destroyed and explosions occurring everywhere I could see and there even large fires burning everywhere. I then looked at the running civilians that were all shocked in fear and then turned my attention to a large horde of screaming that was coming from nearby and I started running towards it.

There was so much chaos and destruction here, how did this all happen here? I never really expected for Washington D.C to get a terrorist attack and not at this much of a large scale but right now I have ti worry about something else. After running for a few minutes I managed to find the source of the screaming and saw that there was a bus wrecked and totaled with some large debris on top that will crush on its occupants in a matter of moments. I immediately ran towards the bus doors and saw through the windows that there were many children and a few adults inside, I had to get them out of here now or else their deaths will be my own bane. I tried pulling the doors out but it seemed futile with such large debris on top and jamming the controls, I then decided to use AR10 rifle to blast the doors open ut I first yelled out at the occupants.

"EVERYONE STAY BACK FROM THE DOORS NOW!"

Everyone inside the bus then moved away from the doors and I then blasted the doors on full auto, sending hundreds of bullets in a raging storm against the metallic doors. The doors were finally destroyed and then everyone rushed out of the bus in a large wave while either crying or screaming in fear. I then went inside the bus to check to make sure that there wasn't anyone stomped on or left behind in the bus and after some thorough searching I left the bus only to see it be fully crushed by a large concrete mass.

I then made a deep sigh and turned away from the smoldering wreckage to find anymore civilians for help but when I then heard a large mechanical engine whirring sound from a distance. I looked as far as my eyes would see and saw that there was an immensely large aircraft coming from one of the buildings above with a smaller helicopter next to it. I knew well enough that the large aircraft was the Keesi but a more advanced and improved version than the last one. This Keesi was much larger than the other one and boasted many cannons capable of destroying most tanks in one shot and missiles that can be shot out in a swarm and track their targets with the addition of a large troop carrier capable of deploying hundreds of troops rapidly. These war machines are capable of destroying large cities on their own but what amazes me the most is how Morden always gets the supplies and money for the damn things in the first place.

The Keesi flew as close to me as possible while staying next to the small helicopter, once they reached me though the smaller helicopter open one of its side doors and I then saw a familiar face with a laugh I knew all too well about. The figure came out with a bald head, black beard, standard military pants, black army boots, and a maniacal laughter with the will and loyalty to serve Morden to the end otherwise known as Allen O' Neil. Allen was laughing for a moment but then stopped to look down at me with a cheerful expression, to be honest I never expected Allen to come back for me, well at least not on this kind of scale. Allen then started to talk to me through a large speaker on the helicopter with the radio com he had on him.

"Well if it isn't my old pal Eric, I just got here in the nick of time to save your sorry ass from being executed or god knows what else those damn Regulars would do to ya."

I looked at Allen in his eyes, the eyes of a man whose seen countless of battles and lived through all of them and has won all of them. Allen and I were friends back in the First Modern war where we killed scores of Regular troops together on the front lines and we both managed to save each other's asses from time to time. This time though I didn't want to be saved by anyone not even Allen himself but I guess I have to break the news down to him which will most likely piss him off.

"Hey Eric, you coming to get rescued or are you just gonnna stand there all day and be captured again by the damn Regulars?"

I made a deep sigh and spoke as loud as I could to Allen, I really do miss the days where we would just drink, fight, and kill with each other but those days are gone for me.

"I'm not going back Allen!"

"What? What do you mean you ain't coming back? Did they brain wash you or something?"

"No Allen, I'm staying here to take my trial and go through with whatever sentence they give me."

"Are you insane Eric?! You and I both know that you will get the death sentence! Is this really what you want even after all we have been through fighting with each other on the front lines? What happened to the Eric I know that would kill Regular soldiers without hesitation? The man that would fight against a Metal Slug on his own and will risk his own life to rescue his fellow Rebel soldiers even if he knows its suicide? What happened to him Eric?!"

I then made a long silent look at Allen who had an angered look to him, yes I had killed Regular soldiers on sight before and without hesitation and I would risk my life to rescue my fellow Rebel comrades but those days are dead and so is the old Eric.

"He's dead Allen, the Eric you knew is dead and he won't be coming back."

"I see, well then I guess I will have to make you dead too then. Order the Keesi to kill Eric and make sure his limbs is ripped off with bullets and explosives."

He then went back inside the helicopter and flew away to somewhere else; I looked at the large menacing war machine that stood in front of me. It then aimed all of its cannons and turrets at me and immediately began opening fire on me and I had to take cover by running into one of the tall large buildings. The Keesi only shot through the building to kill me but I kept on running up and through the building trying to avoid certain death. The bullets shattered through the buildings glass and destroyed lots of furniture leaving nothing but ripped up and shredded useless pieces of wooden and steel frames. I started to climb higher and higher to reach the top of the building to escape from the Keesi and to make sure it won't harm any civilians in the fight. After what seemed like hours of running, I finally managed to reach the top of the building on the outside but I saw no war machine in sight until I felt rumbling beneath my feet and turned around to see its guns aimed at me.

I looked straight at this mechanical beast without fear or hesitation, I've seen countless of battles and survived them all and I just can't let my life be taken by the ones who I had once I called comrades. I gripped my rifle and started a charge at the Keesi, it fired streams of bullets and rockets at me but I quickly outmaneuver and dodged the incoming fire and reached the ledge of the building and jumped off it. I then aimed my rifle towards the pilot windows and blasted them to pieces and then landed inside the Keesi itself. Once inside though I managed to kill the two pilots controlling it and the Keesi started to lose control immediately but I had to fully destroy this monster before it makes a large crater in the city. I started running through its interiors with hallways full of doors and pipes and not to mention armed soldiers with the intent to kill. I made pass through the higher levels of the Keesi and descended down to its lower levels where I would destroy it main engine thus fully destroying it but I will also have to make a quick escape before the explosion.

It wasn't long though for the Rebel soldiers to open fire on me just before I made it to the hallway leading to the engine room. They had me pinned down from front and back and forced me inside a room with only a small window and beds in it. I fended them off as much as I can but their numbers were massive and their rain of bullets would not stop but I had to get to that engine room and destroy it soon. I then pulled out my pistol and reloaded my AR10 and dual wielded both and made a rush for the room, the Rebels were relentless in their fire but regardless I kept charging forward shooting with every last piece of ammunition I got at them. They were falling one by one and I was getting bullet wounds fast and losing blood but it didn't matter as long as I could destroy this monster. After wiping out the opposition towards the engine room I made a quick dive into the room and sealed the doors, making sure that no one could burst through while I destroy the engine. I set my sights on the large mechanical engine of pipes and motors, I tried shooting at the engine with my AR10 but it was out of ammo and the door behind me was being slammed by Rebel soldiers trying to stop me. I had to think fast and looked around the room for anything I could use as an explosive and then saw a large fuel tank that was next to the engine, I checked my pistol and was relieved to see that it had one bullet left. I took aim and shot the canister, causing an enormous explosion and destroying the engine but this caused the Keesi to go even more haywire and made me lose balance. I then had to find a door but as I stumbled and was tossed around I finally managed to find a door leading outside but there were no parachutes available. I cursed at my misfortune but then saw through the doors window that we were about to crash to the ground, I then saw that it was now or never and opened the door and jumped out and did not look back. I was suddenly pushed forward at a faster speed by the large explosion of the Keesi and I descended towards the ground faster and I closed my eyes for death to come and I smashed against the ground instantly making me go unconscious.


End file.
